


Imagine someone else

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Discussing consensual infidelity, Drawing, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Astoria sketches Draco, while getting him to imagine being with someone else.





	Imagine someone else

Draco found Astoria in the Blue Parlor, sketching as usual. He collapsed across the sofa with a deep sigh. 

“Rough day at work again?”

Draco groaned, staring at the ceiling. 

“Seems like you haven’t had a good day since Mr. Potter left on holiday.”

“Turns out that git does more work than I gave him credit for.”

“Mmm yes. Sit up a bit more. Open your shirt.” She smiled as he tugged his pale blue shirt from his trousers and unbuttoned it. He had quickly grown accustomed to being her model in their six month marriage. “You should have an affair.”

Startled, he gawked at her, making her giggle. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. Don't look here, look ahead like you were. That's it.” She quickly drew some outlines and vague shapes that would eventually become a beautiful rendition of her sexy husband.

“How can you, my wife, suggest I hop in someone else’s bed?”

She shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be a bed.”

“Astoria!”

“Bend your knee a bit more. No, the other one.” He slipped his socks and shoes off and adjusted as she asked. “I'm merely suggesting you would be less stressed if you had an outlet for this… frustration.”

“I'm married - “

“Barely.”

“ - and it's unseemly.”

“We knew going in that I wasn’t going to be sleeping with you beyond getting pregnant.” She pat the soft swell of her belly. “And now, we’re nearly free entirely. There’s no need for you to suffer for another year or more waiting for the baby to wean and our divorce to come through.”

“You’re being ridiculous. I’m not cheating on my wife.” Even with his brows furrowed, his beauty was obvious - the symmetry of his features, the piercing grey of his eyes. Not for the first time she wished she felt a stirring of attraction. 

“It’s hardly cheating if I gave you permission.”

“I really don’t need this right now.” He ran a hand through his blond locks. Nearly shoulder length, his hair framed his face in a way that accentuated his high cheekbones. She turned the page of her sketchbook. 

“Who do you think of, when you are alone?” She couldn't help her curiosity. She had tried pleasuring herself but met with difficulty when she didn't know what to focus on. Girl parts, boy parts, none of it seemed to matter. 

His face flushed lightly. “I’m not talking about this.”

“I know it’s not me, I’m not your type.” Draco huffed in annoyance. “It’s all right. You’re not my type either. I’m not sure I have a type.”

They sat in silence while she drew little sketches of his hands, one holding his head up with his elbow on the back of the sofa, the other on his thigh.

“It’s likely my complete opposite, right? So someone taller for sure. Dark hair. Almost black. Not so long as mine, maybe above the shoulder? Not so pale as me either. Someone with darker skin. Golden, spread before you like a honeyed feast.” 

Draco closed his eyes as she spoke. He twitched nervously and she knew she was on the right track. She softened her voice.

“Do you want to run your hands along that skin? Taste it to see if it as sweet as you imagine? Run your hands along a chest that is smaller, flatter than mine? Do you think of flicking your tongue along a taut nipple. Rolling the bud of it in your fingers?”

She could see that he was growing hard. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see her wicked grin. She flipped to a new page. 

Her voice dropped further. “Open your trousers for me?” 

He hesitated but complied. It wouldn't be the first nudes she'd drawn of him. But this time was different. She could feel it crackle in the air.

“Yes, that’s it. Touch yourself for me.” He sighed as he took his cock in hand, stroking slowly. “Does your mystery lover kiss down your body? Are there hands touching you? Larger, rougher hands taking hold of your cock? Do these hands move slowly, torturing you with a long drawn out stroke? Or do they move quickly, confidently, pushing to the edge?”

She smiled at the moans he made. He looked gorgeous, head tipped back on the arm of the sofa, the long pale column of his throat exposed. The flush on his cheeks traveled down his throat to his chest. His breath came faster. Watching him unravel was fascinating. 

“No, maybe it’s a mouth? Lips a deep pink circling your cock. A tongue flicking around the head. Maybe you are swallowed whole. Taken to the root in that wet heat. Does a tongue lick around your bollocks, teasing and sucking? Do you imagine grasping a handful of jet black hair while you fuck into a moaning wet mouth?”

He moaned again, hand speeding up along his seeping cock. She shot a lubrication charm at him. His mouth dropped open as his slick hand moved with greater ease. He licked his lips and sighed. Astoria’s hands flew over the page, trying to capture this moment. She felt warm, a gentle heat that skittered over her skin. 

“Or do you imagine sinking into a warm body, your lover's arms around you. Feeling muscles tighten around you as your lover reaches a climax so intense their cries echo in your ears for hours. Or maybe you'd rather finish on your lover instead of inside? Do you want to watch your come splatter across those glistening lips? Watch as a pink tongue licks all of it up, gasping for more?”

With a deep groan, Draco’s orgasm rippled through him. Thick ropes of come splattered his chest and belly. Beautiful. 

When his breathing calmed, he whispered with eyes still closed, “Astoria, what the fuck?”

“You like that? You look dead sexy right now. Stay like that a moment?”

He looked at her like he wanted to protest but she looked meaningfully at her wand. The last time he wouldn't sit still enough for her, she'd bound him in place. He closed his eyes and rested his head back again. 

Finally she finished her rough sketches. She moved to his side and with her wand, cleaned him up. She helped fasten his trousers. Taking his hand, she spoke gently, “It’s really all right if you look for someone else.”

He gave her a small, sad smile. “I can’t.” 

She lay next to him on the sofa, wrapping an arm about his waist. She drew circles on his belly, and hesitantly whispered, “It doesn't have to be another woman.”

His whole body stiffened. “What?”

“It doesn't have to - “

“Oh I heard you. Just why would you think that? I'm not gay. I can't be gay. Malfoys are not gay.”

“We have a baby on the way. Your duty to your name is over. It's okay to be what you want to be. And if you want Mr. Potter then - “

“Potter?” Draco screeched. “Who said anything about him?” He launched himself off the sofa, nearly dumping her on the floor. 

Astoria turned on her side to watch him. He paced the floor gracefully, even in his anguish. She wished she could comfort him but she hadn't yet learned how. Perhaps because he never wanted her comfort. 

“Well he is my opposite,” she said with a teasing smile. 

“Please be serious, Astoria. And don't mention him again. I don't want him.” He ran his hands through his hair and whispered so low she almost didn't hear, “I can't want him.”

She walked across the room and began buttoning his shirt for him. When she finished she wrapped her arms around his waist and held his trembling body tight for a few moments. 

He kissed the top of her head before pushing her away, returning to his room. 

\--------

_Two weeks later_

Astoria set her bags down in a dining room chair. The table was arrayed with brightly wrapped sweets and, oddly, art supplies. Draco sat at the other end with tea and the latest issue of _Quidditch Weekly_. 

He smiled at her, “Shopping went well?”

“Yes. Pansy found a lovely dress for the Ministry Ball. What is all this?”

“No idea. It’s from Potter. When I opened the box, all of this came tumbling out. Here’s the note.”

He handed her a small parchment. 

_Your talent knows no bounds. - Harry_

Astoria giggled. “I suppose he liked the drawings I sent him.”

Draco set his magazine aside, curious now. “You sent him sketches? Of what?”

She dug through the pile, unearthing new sketchbooks of several sizes, several charcoal pencils, and pastels. “Oh this and that. Just gauging his interest.”

“Interest in what?”

“In you. Ooh! Goblin-made wine! Wow! Are these chocolates handmade?” She took a delicate bite of a chocolate truffle. “Mmm… these are divine!”

“Sweet fucking Merlin!” Draco stood abruptly. “You sent him those sketches of me? In the Blue Parlor?”

“Not the rough ones. These were finished pieces.” She was rather proud of herself, too. The series showed the sadness he started with, the arousal that built, and the soft afterglow. She knew Potter would enjoy them. She had duplicated a set for herself. 

“Without asking me?” 

“Relax, they’re charmed to appear only for Mr. Potter, otherwise it’s just a blank paper. No one else will see them.” And perhaps with Potter also encouraging a liaison, Draco could get the attention he needed. Deserved. 

Draco slammed his fist on the table, face flushing an angry red. “I’m not worried about someone else seeing it. I’m worried about what he thinks.” He stuttered the rest, unsure, “That I - I don’t - he’s not my type!”

She popped the rest of the truffle in her mouth and shook her head at him. “I heard you. In your room.”

He avoided her eyes, face flushing a deep pink. “That wasn't what you thought.”

“Oh but it was. I know what you sound like when you're… happy. And I'm telling you it's okay.”

He dropped into his seat, eyes on the table and the various gifts. “You think - “ he swallowed hard, “think he's interested?”

She gathered her purchases to take to her room. “Oh I think he’s very interested.” She left with a wink, already planning her next series. A contrast in dark and light.


End file.
